Vehicles operating in combat areas are vulnerable to damage or destruction as a result of damage caused by ballistic weaponry. Accordingly, several variants of armor have been developed in an effort to protect vehicles operating in dangerous areas.
Current vehicular armors tend to have one or more of the following problems: high weight per square inch, low ballistic protection ratings, or high cost. Heavy armors tend to lower the mobility of vehicles and/or increase fuel consumption. Armors with low ballistic protection ratings may be insufficient to prevent serious damage to the vehicle or personnel in the vehicle. Expensive armors may not be used widely or in desired amounts due to budgetary constraints.
Thus, a need exists for a relatively lightweight, low cost armor that affords a high level of significant ballistic protection.